Forum:List of Starships
This project is something I've been working on for the past several weeks, a list of all identified starships mentioned across all existing ME lore. The table I've created (linked above) lists starships by name, their type or class, what faction they belong to, a brief description of them and their roles, and the item of ME media they appeared or were mentioned in. Since this table includes dozens of starships and future ME media will only add more, I think it is already too large to simply replace the "Notable Starships" section of the Starships article. Instead, this table would be the main feature of a new article, Starships/List, a subpage which the Starships article would link to in place of the Notable list, allowing the new list ample room for expansion. In brief, this project will: *Create a "Starships/List" article using my table. *Remove the "Notable Starships" section from the Starships article. *Update the Starships article to prominently link to "Starships/List". This proposal will be put to a vote after discussion has concluded. Please ensure you have read my entire proposal before commenting. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Voting Voting has concluded and the project has been approved 8-0-0. Please do not add any votes. Support #As proposer. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) #Looks good.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC) #Me like. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) #Who doesn't like a good table? --Mr. Mittens (talk) 20:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) #Nifty.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 20:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) #This one like the proposal by the one called, Commdor. Bluegear93 (talk) 20:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) # Support. Trandra (talk) 22:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) #Looks good to me, and it's about time we got rid of "Notable Starships".--Zxjkl (talk) 22:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments Looks pretty good, for now I have no problems with it.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Looks good to me, I'm all for it. JediSpectre117 (talk) 20:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It looks really good, I like it. I say go full a head. Bluegear93 (talk) 19:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I've been wondering what you were doing with this. I like the list and it is probably the best way to get everything without creating a ton of unnecessary articles. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Seconded. SolitaryReaper (talk) 22:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I like it, but one question. For Turian Hierarchy vessels the PFS Havinclaw had introduced the military abbrieviation for the turians; could editors add PFS to all turian military vessels or should we write the name of the vessel based on how it is introduced ingame? 00:30, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :The latter, ship names should be recorded exactly as they are given, no assumptions. When in doubt we always take lore information verbatim. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I have been looking at my older brother's lists. I found two ships from the Migrant Fleet are missing here. The first is Konesh here is a link http://youtu.be/BlAJEum_3wE?t=9s. The second is the Ghrigult which is mentioned the message "My cousin Dorn" sent by the Captain Nav'Teel vas Ghrigult if Admiral Koris was saved. Also my brother describes the Tunerron as a batarian pirate ship because of the context of Alsages’s description since it was part of the Alliance's pirate suppression campaign. 22:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I've updated the page. If there are no further comments, I plan to open this project up for voting sometime tomorrow. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Very nice! SpartHawg948 (talk) 07:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC) More starships: The Iktomi is mentioned along with the Defranhz by Admiral Koris as one of the ships he'd rather come from. I think there may be a few other quarian ships not yet listed as well.--Zxjkl (talk) 10:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Already there. I made sure to look at the quarian names for this list. -- Commdor (Talk) 14:09, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Voting on whether or not to approve this project has begun. See the Voting section above. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Voting has concluded. The project has been approved 8-0-0, and will be implemented shortly. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC)